Christmas Reunion
by 17-Heaven
Summary: Neji Hyūga was never interested in parties and celebrations, and less by Christmas. To Neji, that was going to be a day like any other... or so he thought…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Reunion<span>

It was dawn in Konoha. A new day was beginning, a special one indeed; not for the fact that the day was bitterly cold, but because the people of the village was busy with preparations for that night. Night which children enjoyed more than anyone else and which had been waiting all year. Besides, on that date people tried to forget their own problems and the daily problems of the village to gather with family and friends and feel, even at that time, a little peace.

Of course not everyone saw it that way. Neji Hyūga was one of them. He didn't like celebrating that kind of parties, didn't care about those things; he considered it a waste of time and less in a situation like that was going on Konoha, where his enemies could attack at any time. To Neji, that was going to be a day like any other… or so he thought…

The sunlight came through the window of his room, illuminating his face, pale than normal… Or perhaps it was the harsh winter that made it look whiter? Maybe was that. Maybe not.

Lazily he opened his eyes. He had slept more than usual because he was exhausted due to the last mission: nine days back the Hokage had been assigned him a B-rank mission which consisted in transporting some documents to the Land of Birds. The team was made up by Neji, as a leader, and three Genin. The mission itself didn't bring too many complications, and despite that they were ambushed in the middle of the road, the Hyūga had no trouble coming out victorious. But the reason for his fatigue was one of the Genin who was under his care got into a mess after another constantly. The boy almost burned the documents by accident when they were resting in front of a fire, if it wasn't because Neji rescued them just in time; or for example, when the Genin stumbled falling off a cliff, being saved by his leader; or when the same boy activated the traps that his teammates had placed, just to mention a few. Oh yeah, that boy was definitely a problem, so hyperactive like Naruto.

* * *

><p>She was walking through the crowded streets of Konoha, leaving footprints behind her footsteps. At last it had stopped snowing! Those last days unexpectedly had snowed too much. People were going here and there at any store they had in front, buying ingredients for their meals or any gift they had forgotten. But she ignored it and everything that was going on around. Her mind was focused on finding her teammate and also thought about how she was going to convince him of <em>that<em>.

She jumped on a branch to see better the training area and, as expected, there he was sitting under a tree meditating. He kept the torso straight and eyes closed, while his long hair was moving slightly by the fresh breeze. He looked so peaceful. She had to recognize the opposite that they were; she couldn't stay still more than a minute. But despite that and over the years they had built a friendship that may go beyond camaraderie and teamwork, not to mention that she wished there would exist something else between them.

"It's useless try to hide, Tenten." Neji said coldly, still with eyes closed.

Immediately, the brown-haired girl came out behind some bushes and walked calmly to face him "Hi Neji, glad to see you too."

The young man perceived the ironic tone that she used toward him "Hmp…" was all he said.

Slowly, he opened his eyes placing his opal look at hers.

Neji stared at her for a few seconds. Those almond eyes had always caught his attention. Some other would say that they were ordinary eyes, but Neji, being as observant as he was, could see the characteristic brightness that they possessed, making highlight on others. He was surprised to see her smile after the words exchanged -of course his face did not expressed such surprise- and that smile, along with the midday sun illuminated her face, made her look even more cheerful. Somehow he liked what he was seeing, didn't know why, but he liked it.

That eye contact continued a few minutes more in which Tenten, expressing curiosity, noted that the Hyūga's eyes were whiter… whiter than usual. She wasn't sure, but it looked different, brighter, so she thought… or perhaps was the snow that made them look so beautiful? Maybe was that. Maybe not.

"What?" Neji asked her.

"Nothing" She replied shrugging and then sat by his side. "I thought you would return today, but Hinata told me you came back yesterday evening."

"Hinata-sama?" Neji said surprised.

It was unusual that Tenten mentioned his cousin, and even more they could be related. Neji was sure -until that moment- there was no bond of friendship between them or anything like that. However during the last weeks the Hokage had instructed him missions to distant lands, so such relationship could have gone unnoticed for him. Whatever the reason, it was something Neji didn't mind at all, so he choose not to give importance to the issue.

Tenten nodded. "This morning I went to visit her and we were talking for a while. She told me that you were already back in the village." Her lips formed a faint smile. "We really had a good time, I like your cousin."

Neji said nothing and turned to look forward. Then there was a silence between them, only it heard the wind began to blow with increasing force.

"So… how did it go?" Tenten asked, referring to the mission.

"Good."

As always, Tenten didn't expect him to say something that wasn't a monosyllabic response.

"Yeah… I supposed that" She admitted cheerful.

None of them said a word for several minutes. Neji waited for her to tell him the reason why she was there, but seeing that she didn't do it he decided to ask the question directly.

He sighed, and looking her with a straight face, muttered "Tenten, what are you doing here?"

Tenten startled because the Hyūga had taken her off guard. "Huh? Well… I came to see you, Neji. What were you thinking?"

The boy didn't seem very satisfied with her answer, as he stared at her arching an eyebrow.

"Since you've been promoted as Jōnin you've had missions without rest practically, not to mention the fact that majority are A or S rank."

"It's our duty as ninja." He explained as if was the most obvious thing.

"Yes, I know that…" The kunoichi grumbled just like an annoyed child. Immediately she looked away from him. "I just wanted to know how you were…" She whispered.

Neji stood up. "None of your business." He mumbled frowning.

Tenten snorted upset, crossing her arms. "Of course it is! After being teammates for so many years I have reason to worry about the health of you." She protested, standing up. "Both yours and Lee's."

After some seconds, the Hyūga's voice was heard again. "You don't answer my question, Tenten." She looked at him confused. "I know you came here for another reason. When I asked, you started to look in several directions. You got nervous, thought of an excuse to conceal what you really were going to say to me."

Tenten looked down. She should have known Neji would discover her, he could see through her; nothing escaped his eyes. Even so it hurt Neji still treat her with that cold and dry tone, sometimes it seemed that their relationship was like when they first met. But she was strong and wouldn't be intimidated by those words, so she gathered courage and laid her almond eyes on the whites of him.

"Would you like to spend this Christmas with us?"

"No." As direct and sharp as a kunai.

"It's just a simple dinner." Tenten said, ignoring his answer. "It's been a long time since we are not all four together. Guy-sensei has asked about you the other day." She said innocently.

"Tenten, you know I don't like that kind of meetings."

"C'mon, Neji! Don't be boring! A little distraction doesn't hurt anyone." She said childishly pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Don't insist!" He warned, getting release from her grip while something fell from the tree.

From a moment to another the young shinobi had his head and shoulders, as well as part of his hair, covered in snow. Tenten tried to stop a laugh covering her mouth, but couldn't help and burst out laughing.

Neji got irritated and began to remove the snow of him. "Stop doing that."

Slowly the kunoichi ceased after laughing at him for like a minute. "Oh sorry, but you don't have an idea how funny was! You should see your face." Tenten smiled tenderly as she removed the snow that had fallen through her teammate's hair.

Neji didn't reply, but when Tenten finished he turned his back to her starting to walk. "I must go."

"We'll be waiting for you at my house tonight!"

"I'm busy." He said walking away.

"Yeah… you're always busy…" Tenten murmured to herself, despite the Hyūga overheard.

* * *

><p>The kitchen gave off a sweet smell, a blend of vanilla and cinnamon, and it was because she was baking cookies. Carefully she opened the oven door and found that it had already been cooked. When felt the pleasant smell, she wanted to taste one -anyway she had cooked enough- and discovered that it was delicious. She couldn't believe that none of the cookies had been burned because she wasn't a cooking expert. After all, Hinata was good at giving culinary tips.<p>

—_**Flashback**— _

_Hinata came into the room carrying a tray with two cups of tea. Then she saw that her guest, standing on the other extreme of the room, turned her head from side to side watching curiously everything around her. The scene seemed comical and giggled as she leaned the tray on a small table._

"_Sorry for the delay, here I bring tea."_

_Hearing Hinata's voice, Tenten startled and immediately approached her._

"_Oh, thanks." She accepted the cup Hinata offered. "Your house is huge and so beautiful."_

_The blue-haired girl thanked her and invited her to sit. "What a surprise to see you here, Tenten-san." Said with a smile._

"_Really, isn't it"Tenten chuckled placing the arm behind her head. "Well… you see, I came to…"_

"_You've c-came to visit… Neji-niisan… right?" Tenten surprised to hear the roguish voice that the shy and quiet Hyūga used in her words, so it caused she blushed. "But… I'm afraid he is not here today…"_

"_I know that, he comes back from a mission today." Tenten said and then drank the tea._

"_Well… Tenten-san, you see… Actually Neji-niisan returned yesterday during the evening, but left early today." Hinata explained._

"_I see. After all… he's Neji."_

_And it was true. She shouldn't be surprised that his teammate, being __who__ he was and __how__ he was, even managed to complete a mission within the expected time. Not for nothing was called 'genius'. _

_For a while both girls say nothing, but they delighted with the singing of the birds while the sun through the window, providing some heat on that winter morning._

"_Actually Hinata, I came to see you."_

"_To see… me?"_

_Tenten nodded smiling. "I need a favor."_

_After Tenten explained to her the matter, Hinata kindly took paper and pencil and began to write a recipe as she gave her some tips._

"_And that's all, Tenten-san."_

"_Thanks Hinata!" She exclaimed cheerfully, looking at the piece of paper. "And please... don't call me 'Tenten-san'. Just call me Tenten."_

"_O-ok… Tenten."_

_They were chatting friendly for a while longer._

"_Well, I gotta go. I'll buy what I need and later cook." Tenten said, standing up. "Thank you for everything, the tea was delicious."_

"_It was a pleasure. By the way, those cookies are… my cousin's favorite."_

"_What?" Tenten replied, opening her eyes widely._

"_Neji-niisan doesn't like too much sweet foods. But every time I bake these, he always takes some."_

"_I never would imagined it…"_

—_**End Flashback**—_

Tenten stopped remember to return to the present. Then she checked that everything was ready, everything in order; dinner was ready, only would need to warm when the guests arrived.

_Guests_… At that word, the name and figure of one of them came to her mind unconsciously. Neji. She wondered if he would come but… knowing him, the most probably would be not, so it was useless being excited. Those were the kunoichi's thoughts, and finally -trying to forget the subject- she went to take a hot shower.

* * *

><p>The streets of Konoha were lit up with small, colorful lights shining in perfect contrast with the dark night, by which a young Jōnin walked thoughtfully.<p>

At that moment, some approximately eight years children passed beside him. They chattered so joyful they got the Hyūga out of his thoughts who watched them for some minutes.

"Soon it will be Christmas, I'm very happy. I love Christmas!" Said one of the kids.

"Sure, you say so because your uncles are coming from Suna and as they have much money, they'll surely give you many gifts."

"That's not true, it's not because of the gifts. I like Christmas because it is the only time we're all together during the year, because my parents are ninja and they don't have too much free time. Also, my older brother moved with my uncles and finally I'll see him again. Besides…"

Suddenly Neji felt something crashing against his leg, and looking down at his feet he saw a little girl who had tripped over him falling to the ground. Looking at Neji's face -which didn't express anything, but for a child that could be intimidating- the little girl scared started to cry as her mother approached her.

"Miku! Are you ok?" The woman said as she helped the child to stand up. "How many times do I have to tell you to notice where you're going? Oh sir, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive her. My daughter is very reckless." Neji raised an eyebrow upon hearing that he had been called 'sir'.

"Miku, apologize to the sir."

"But mum…"

"Now! Otherwise Santa won't bring you anything."

The girl looked at him frightened. "I'm… I'm s-sorry… sir."

The Jōnin, uncomfortable with the situation -and after he had been called 'sir'- nodded slightly and then get out of there as quickly as possible.

Once far enough, immersed in the quietness, a war of thoughts and memories took place inside his head:

"_I love Christmas!" "…your uncles are coming from Suna" "Santa won't bring you anything" _

_"…I have reason to worry about…" "I came to see you, Neji" _

_"it is the only time we're all together" _

_"Would you like to spend this Christmas with us?" "I just wanted to know how you were…" "…you're always busy…"_

"Tenten…" Neji whispered.

"_Christmas isn't just Santa Claus and gifts, Neji. It's more than that. It's a day to spend with family and people we loved and are important to us…"_

"Father…"

He closed his eyes and his lips formed a twisted smile. "So that's what Christmas is all about, right father?"

He returned to quicken the pace keeping hands in his jacket pockets, feeling the cold wind hit his face.

* * *

><p>The temperature began to decrease, and also Tenten's hopes about her teammate. She went to the small chimney of the living holding out her hands to warm them a little, rubbing softly. She laid her sights on the Christmas tree, more specifically in one of the gifts that lay beneath the branches; a red package, neither too large nor too small.<p>

_*Ding Dong_

A little smile formed on Tenten's lips. "They're here." She muttered.

"Yahooo! I did! I did it! Yeahh! I got it!" The Chūnin of bushy brows shouted euphoric, jumping around with their hands up.

"Well done Lee! You've exceeded your own record. I expected no less from my student." He exclaimed in a deep voice making his 'nice guy' pose.

"Ossu, Guy sensei!"

"Although I'm afraid, my boy, you arrived half a second after I did."

"You're right, Guy sensei, I could not have done better than you."

"So Lee, get ready for the reprimand. How about 400 laps to the village?" He said with a sparkling grin.

"Excuse me sensei, but you are being very soft. 500 laps will be carrying 100 kilos on the back!"

"Magnificent, Lee! That's a great rule. Oh Lee, I'm so proud of you." Guy said with flood of tears in his eyes threatening out.

"Guy… Guy sensei…" Lee replied almost in tears.

"Lee…"

"Guy sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Guy sensei…"

"Lee!"

"GUY SEN…!"

"Are you planning to stay long out there?" From the apartment door a female voice interrupted them, which both shinobi recognized as:

"TENTEN!" Sensei and pupil exclaimed in unison, while this last hugged her warmly.

"Lee…" She tried to say but was suffocated by the boy.

"Oh Tenten you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Tell me, Tenten. Do we arrive too late?" Guy said.

"No… no, not at all…" She said letting go of the grip of her friend. "You've arrived on time; you're so punctual as always."

"Of course. Punctuality is essential for a shinobi."

"By the way: what were you doing?" Tenten asked curiously, although she was sure she would regret later.

"Well, Lee and I decided to make a race from the entry of the village to here walking with our hands. Never waste any opportunity that presents itself to train and improve our skills as ninja." Guy explained.

"So that's why your hands are frozen Lee!" Tenten reproached him by holding his hands noticing how cold they were. "Let's come in or you two will freeze."

As they entered they took off their coats and she kept them, but not before telling them to get comfortable.

As part of the Christmas tradition, they had brought some presents that Guy placed under the tree along with others that were already there. Meanwhile Tenten turned on the oven for dinner.

"Tonight you look particularly beautiful, Tenten." Lee complimented her honestly.

"Thanks Lee, but you exaggerate." She said smiling sweetly.

Though certainly she had taken this opportunity to wear something different from what normally used, unlike her baggy clothes, something perhaps more feminine: blue pants, a red sweater outlining her figure and let in sight part of her abdomen, V-neck and guards in green, pink and brown in the bust area and at the ends of the sleeves, as her hair was pulled in her usual two buns but this time with red ribbons attached. She wasn't wearing her forehead protector, since by order of the Fifth Hokage that day no one would use it. Of course Lee and Guy were the exception; they wouldn't take it off for nothing.

"And… Did you get a chance to talk with Neji?" Guy asked.

The brown-haired girl instantly remembered the meeting she had with the Hyūga that morning.

"Yes… I talked to him. I tried to persuade him but he refused saying 'I'm busy'." She said the last words imitating his voice. "That Hyūga is hopeless…" She added with a sigh.

"Oh my dear pupil." Guy said as if remembering the past. "Neji is a great shinobi, but he should explode more the flame of youth. Not only in missions and training. He is wasting a beautiful stage of his life."

"Wise words, Guy sensei!"

For more than Guy was ridiculous and exaggerated -both in their actions and in his words- this time Tenten had to admit that his sensei was right.

"Well it's his life. If he wants that way, is his choice. Let him do what he pleases." She said dismissing the topic.

"Don't be like that with Neji." Lee said. "I know what you feel for him, Tenten."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh love!" continued Guy. "That was what was missing in our team. Love is so wonderful… and it's also complicated at the same time. Oh I can feel the romantic atmosphere…"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Tenten pretend not to understand, but the flush on her cheeks did not go unnoticed.

"Neji… he… you like him, right?" Her teammate smiled at her.

"WHAT?" She said getting all red. "T-That's not the subject!"

The two men laughed accomplices making Tenten feel more uncomfortable and nervous yet.

"Stop saying nonsense! That happens for training much. See? You already reached at the edge of madness." Suddenly she remembered something. "Geez! I have to take out the trash."

"I'll do it for you." Her sensei said.

"Ok."

Didn't pass more than a minute when…

_*Ding Dong_

"Lee, can you open the door to Guy sensei? I have to turn off the oven."

"Sure."

The bushy brows shinobi opened the door, but the person who was on the other side was not their sensei.

"Neji!"

Hearing the voice of her friend, Tenten paralyzed.

* * *

><p>Neji raised an eyebrow at Lee's reaction, who looked at him with stupid face (he says).<p>

"If you don't stop doing that…"

"Neji." Lee spoke with a seriousness that the longhaired could never have imagined. "Since we were in the same team, I considered you my rival and at the beginning we didn't get along any good."

"_What is this speech?_" The Hyūga wondered.

"But eventually we learned to work together along with Tenten becoming one of the best teams in Konoha. Now I left behind the rivalry and I respect you as the great shinobi you are. So…" Lee extended his hand to him with a friendly smile, all seriousness aside. "Long time no see, buddy."

Neji said nothing at first, but then he smirked. "Yeah…" He said while shaking both their hands in greeting.

A few feet away, a silent Tenten watched them smiling tenderly.

"I can't hold my flame of youth anymore!" Lee pulled the Hyūga to hug him in his own particular way.

"Lee… let me go…" He mumbled in a voice not very nice.

Among his struggles and laughter of Tenten, Neji managed to release. "Idiot." He said adjusting his clothes.

"Never change Lee." Tenten said walking towards them. "So finally…"

"THE ENTIRE TEAM!" Guy finished her sentence with deafening shrieks running to meet them.

It was then when Neji discovered that he had left the frying pan to fall into fire….

He didn't know when, but suddenly he was surrounded by arms that began to choke him. Neji had already enough with, he said, Lee's exaggerated show of affection and now should add the even more exaggerated from his sensei. Then he wondered what he had done to deserve such a team. But soon he noticed that someone else shared his misery: just like him, squeezed, Tenten tried to smile to hide how uncomfortable she was. On the other hand, Neji's face expressed how irritated he was, quite contrary to Lee and their sensei who, embracing the rest, cried excited exclaiming things about youth and other nonsense like that.

In the same spirit that showed their joy, Guy and Lee entered the girl's apartment, followed by her and the newcomer.

"So finally you decide to come, or should I say… Finally you are not busy?" She said resting her hands on her hips.

Tenten knew very well that the Hyūga didn't like jokes, especially if these were directed to him; but despite this, Tenten wanted to play around with him.

Neji crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Is it supposed I must answer?" He said with his opaline eyes on her; he knew very well the little games of his teammate.

"Oh no! There's no need!" She chuckled. "Anyway, it's a pleasure for me and a great honor that you're here in my humble house, Hyūga-san." She did a bow.

"You act like a kid." He lectured her in a tone of superiority before entering the apartment.

While Lee helped Tenten to set the table, Neji sat in front of Guy, so that Lee sat beside his sensei and she next to the Hyūga. Once all were seated, chatting pleasantly they began to eat.

She must confess that she felt nervous because it was the first time she was the hostess, and such nervousness was reflected in the moment the cutlery slipped her hand falling to the floor. Immediately she leaned her torso extending the arm to grab it, but didn't realized that Neji did the same to reach the object, which meant that their noses were touching and instantly they looked into the eyes of each other. Feeling the breath of another against their skin, both flushed.

A moment that for the two seemed an eternity.

Neji was the first to react grabbing the object and then incorporated slowly followed by her.

"Thank you…" She whispered taking the cutlery that he extended to her, to which he replied with a simple nod.

Later, Tenten walked into the kitchen to bring dessert, several traditional Christmas dishes.

Guy and Lee chattered animated; Neji's head rested on his right hand supporting the elbow on the table, overwhelmed by the other two (almost had to cover his ears). Tenten was going here and there between the kitchen shelves without being aware of a white stare that closely watched her.

He couldn't deny that the outfit she wore for the special occasion had drawn the attention. Neji had never seen her that way, she usually wore loose clothing, comfortable to battle; and he had never noticed about the voluptuous curves that the girl possessed. Suddenly a strange feeling emerged inside of him, something unknown to him, he felt like… "_Don't!"_He mentally slapped himself while his cheeks blushed. What was he thinking?

Neji looked away quickly when Tenten came with dessert.

The four continued talking about their lives, especially the last five months in which they had rarely seen. Guy and Lee saw each other more often than the rest, always training and improving. Tenten sometimes joined them.

Neji however, recently promoted to Jōnin, kept busy doing missions most of the time; and when it was not like that, he trained hard in the Hyūga compound, with either his uncle or his cousin. Despite this, he took advantage of the little free time he had to meditate or do anything he like, or else training along with Tenten as previous years.

First, Guy spoke about the new victory in the latest clash with Kakashi, then Lee and Tenten told about their missions and teams they had to lead.

"Yes, they are very nice children." Lee said about the Genin. "Did you have to lead any group, Neji?"

The aforementioned almost spat the tea he was drinking as he recalled his last mission. The other three stood looking at him, waiting for his reply.

"Yes… Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi in the last mission."

"Oh they're Naruto's little friends, aren't they?" Tenten said, remembering how they looked.

"I don't want to remember them, especially Konohamaru." He sighed. "He is just like Naruto."

The Hyūga told about that mission and 'difficulties' he had because of one of the Genin, obtaining in exchange the laughter of his teammates and sensei.

Tenten stood up to make more tea and before returning to the table noticed that Neji was eating the cookies that she had so carefully made. Also she noticed that he no longer had that always serious attitude, he no longer showed that cold look quite the opposite; he looked calm and serene.

She returned to her place. This time was Guy who told anecdotes, but Tenten was not listening; her mind briefly traveled back in time.

Her parents died in middle of a battle when she was only a child, so she was always alone and had to cope as she could. But since she met her sensei and her teammates, the feeling of loneliness had begun to decrease. Now that they were sharing a Christmas dinner, Tenten recognized that they had become her family.

A smile full of happiness appeared on her face.

They were so entertaining that they had lost the notion of time. Noises like explosion that came from outside caught their attention.

"Fireworks?" Lee asked.

"It's Christmas!" Tenten cried looking at the clock on the wall.

The girl, along with Lee and Guy hugged each other exclaiming the typical sentence of 25 December.

"Merry Christmas, Neji." Tenten said hugging him warmly and feeling his heartbeat accelerated. He corresponded, although somewhat more reserved.

Quickly, they separated and she grabbed the present Rock Lee gave her.

"It's from Guy sensei and myself, for our beautiful flower." Lee smiled friendly.

"Oh it's beautiful!" She said admiring a pair of purple gloves. "Lee, Guy sensei, thank you so much." Then she took three gifts which lay under the Christmas tree. "Here, Guy sensei… and this is for you Lee. Neji, this is yours… hope you liked it." She smiled sweetly.

The young Hyūga took the red pack from her hands and proceeded to open it, finding a blue wool scarf. He stroked it with the fingers to feel its softness.

"You made it?" He laid his eyes on hers.

"Yes…" Tenten answer just looking away. "I had been doing for a while. You like it?"

"Yeah, it's cute. Thanks…" He said almost in a whisper.

Tenten was shocked; she didn't expect a straight answer from him. Doubtful, laid her eyes on him to see what she had heard. But she found a smile that decorated his face, small and imperceptive to some, but not for her. After so many years, she knew his gestures and expressions.

Probably, Tenten was the only who knew him better than anyone. Although the Hyūga was still a mystery for her because only on rare occasions he had let out his feelings afloat and she knew little about his likes and preferences. But Neji was like that and she wouldn't ask him to change; the contrary, she loved him as he was, with his virtues and defects.

"Well, this young and handsome shinobi must leave. They're waiting for me at another party." Guy said with his 'nice guy' pose.

"_Young?_" Neji thought in disgust.

"_Handsome?_" Tenten said to herself imitating the Hyūga's face.

"Party?" Lee replied.

"That's right. A celebration among the Jōnin of Konoha and I promised to attend."

"I also have to go." Lee said.

"You're going with Guy sensei?" Tenten inquired.

"No, I want to greet Sakura. She probably feels lonely because Sasuke and Naruto are not in the village."

"I see. Then go to rescue your princess from the loneliness." She said with a laugh.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious, and for this wonderful night too."

"You don't have to thank. All of you are the only family I have. You're like a brother to me, Lee."

"Tenten…" Lee said with tears in his eyes. "You are like a sister to me too!" He exclaimed embraced her.

"Neji, you are also invited." Guy said to him. "It was organized especially for the Jnin."

"No thanks, I'll stay. In a while I must go back to the Hyūga compound."

"See you then!" Lee said.

* * *

><p>Tenten closed the door and when she turned, saw Neji near the fireplace in the living room extending his hands to warm them.<p>

She leaned against the door and contemplated him in silence. Neji was wearing black trousers and a simple light blue sweater. He neither wore his forehead protector, but didn't leave his forehead exposed; a white bandage around his head covered neatly the curse seal.

Tenten was saddened to think of all that he had lived and suffered; his fatalistic way of seeing the world, his belief in a destiny decided at birth, contempt and hatred towards the main house of his clan… all because of that seal.

"What's wrong?" Neji spoke at her profile.

"No, nothing!" The kunoichi said, waving her hands. Then she walked to him. "Why didn't you go with them? I mean, surely that party would be funnier…"

"Deafening music, getting drunk, being surrounded by strangers, horseplay due to alcohol, and the next day woke up sick besides not remember anything the night before." He paused. "That's not my concept of 'fun'."

"You're always so correct."

"You asked and I gave you my answer." He said, shrugging.

"Then why did you dined with us?"

"Lately in the clan made similar meetings."

"Then it was by discarding." It wasn't a question. "You only came because you had nowhere to go." She raised her voice a bit, pointing at him with the finger.

"What?" He said trying to find logic to her words. "You invited me to dinner with you and so I did. Is not that what you wanted?"

"Not when you don't do it by choice." Her voice was anguish. "It seems that for you all is an obligation, just for commitment."

She couldn't help answer him that way, and it is she who tried getting everything ready for that night, so everything went well and was special, resulting in a nice reunion… and he barely was grateful. She really believed that this time, if only for once, he would show a bit more interest.

"Where do you get such conclusions?" He couldn't believe what she just said.

"They are the only I can get when you don't express anything." She said staring at the floor.

Perhaps she was very direct. Perhaps she had said things without thinking, perhaps it wasn't the right time. But her thoughts were out of her mouth without realizing it.

Maybe she had offended him. Maybe he would get angry and walk away from her, something Tenten never would have wanted. But regardless of the consequences at some point she had to say it; although how painful it was, was true. And that truth to Neji fell like a bucket of ice water.

They were silent for a while; an awkward silence was broken only by the crackle of wood burning in the fire.

He walked two steps to her, being face to face. "Tenten. Look at me." Neji asked while holding her by the shoulders, forcing her to raise her head and look at his eyes. "I came because I wanted to. It was no commitment; I wanted to be with you. I'm still not entirely comfortable in the Hyūga complex; there are only a few who I recognize in the term 'family'."

The almond-eyed girl listened in astonishment. She seemed to see sadness in his white eyes.

"Christmas is not important to me but I know it is for you and the rest." Slowly he removed the hands from her, closing his eyes.

"Neji…" Tenten murmured wondering what to do.

"You know me, Tenten." He added, reopen his eyes. "You know I'm not very expressive."

"Forgive me, Neji." She spoke in a soft tone. Then she grabbed her left arm with the opposite hand and directed her gaze to the side. "You're right, I know you for a long time, and so what I said makes no sense. I did it without thinking. Sorry if I offended you, it wasn't my intention."

"You didn't… and forget it, it wasn't your fault."

Tenten didn't answer.

"I'd better go." He headed for the door followed by the kunoichi a few steps behind.

"It's snowing very strong." Tenten said looking through the window. "Not a good idea to go out in this weather. Don't you want to stay overnight?"

"It's late. I gotta go."

"Stay, I don't want to be alone." She clung to his arm. "Please…"

The Hyūga stared at her and felt the tenderness radiating from those almond eyes. Without knowing exactly why, he was surrendered to that look.

"Alright…" Neji said with his face relaxed faintly smiling, to which she replied with the same gesture but with more grace.

They sat on the couch near the fire.

"Can I offer you anything else?"

"No, it's ok. Although…" He hesitated. "Those cookies… were tasty…" He confessed with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Glad you liked it." She said as she brought the dish. "Here you go." She gave him a star-shaped.

"Those people in the photo…" Neji looked towards the picture frame which rested above the fireplace, where it could be seen a man and a woman embracing, and in the middle of them a child with a big smile. "Are your parents?"

"Yeah." She smiled nostalgic. "They were my parents."

Neji nodded. Then added, "When I walked over there just now it caught my attention. It seems that all three were very happy, especially you."

Tenten turned to look in the same direction as him. "That picture we took in spring, months before they died during a mission."

"How old were you when… that happened?"

"Um…" She directed her view up supporting the thumb and index finger on the chin, as if she was thinking. "I was about six years, if I mistake." She looked back at her teammate.

"You never told me about it." He said putting the arms behind his head, looking upward.

"I guess I didn't feel the need to do it." Tenten said sincerely. "When I met you, I didn't suffer too much for their absence. Since I was little I learned to take care of myself, to survive." She paused. "And when we were placed on the same team along with Lee and Guy sensei, I didn't feel as lonely as before." She gave him a beautiful smile.

"I see…"

"Can I ask you something?"

Neji looked at her profile, letting her know to continue.

"Have you ever celebrated Christmas? I mean when you were little, or with your family…"

"The only time I remember was with my father."

"How old were you?"

"Four." He replied, looking back up.

"Four years? You were very young… Only that time?"

"Yes. After the death of my father I lost total interest in that sort of things. It is assumed that one spends Christmas day with family and friends. I held a grudge against the main house and never felt appreciation or anything like that by any member of the branch house. So while everyone was celebrating, I stayed in my room." He remained in silence for a few seconds. "Why the question?"

"I had some curiosity."

At that moment pictures of that particular night came to Neji.

—_**Flashback**—_

_A large pine decorated was the center of attention of the living room. A few prying eyes reflected in one of the spheres that adorned the tree._

"_Are you eager to open your gift?" Said a man approaching._

_The little shook his head. "Father, if Santa Claus does not exist… then what is Christmas? I don't understand very well."_

_At such young age, he had already discovered that Santa Claus was not real, and like the child he was, he questioned everything around to satisfy his curiosity._

_The man was amazed at the question of his son. Though he knew the kid was very smart, it had taken him by surprise. Hizashi bent to be at the same height as his firstborn._

"_Christmas isn't just Santa Claus and gifts, Neji. It's more than that."Hizashi said stroking the child's head. "It's a day to spend with family and people we loved and are important to us. Do you understand now?"_

"_Hmm I think so…" The little Neji doubted wrinkling his fair forehead clean of any brand. He looked down, thinking about his father's words._

"_Why don't you go to play with Hinata-sama? Surely she must be in the gardens."_

"_Okay!" He exclaimed joyfully._

"_Just remember back to dinner." Hizashi said standing up._

"_Yes, father!"Neji replied, and without wasting time he ran out._

—_**End Flashback**—_

"Neji? Are you listening? NEJI!" Tenten called a distracted Hyūga.

"What?" He said, reacting instantly.

"You didn't listen to me, didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes, pretending to be angry.

"Of course I did." Neji answered with certainty. "You were talking about that last week you went to buy flowers to Yamanaka's store and you found Sakura arguing with Ino and Shikamaru complaining, while you wanted to say something but nobody pay attention." He calmly said without hesitation, leaving a gaping Tenten. "Up to here you spoke."

"Well… your version is more concise. But how is that…? Ah never mind, forget it."

The young man smirked at her answer.

"Okay, as you wish." Then he remembered something he was turning in the mind for a while. "Then, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

Neji leaned forward and rested the arms on his legs. "You said Guy and Lee were like a family to you, that Lee was like your brother. What do I mean to you?"

"You? What do you mean to me?"

The Hyūga nodded. Tenten said nothing a few seconds before answering.

"Well, Neji… I don't think of you as a brother. You are my best friend." She smiled warmly. "You mean a lot to me."

Yes, he was her best friend. The person with whom she trained and perfected her techniques, that who knew her weaknesses and strengths. But not just that. He was the person who best knew her. She thoroughly enjoyed his company and although he was not a great talker, he always listened.

Neji Hyūga was her best friend and also the one who Tenten loved in secret.

The reply from the girl caused an involuntary blush on the young Hyūga.

"Why the question?" She questioned playful, repeating the sentence said before for him.

"I had some curiosity."

Then neither spoke a word, allowing the hush falls over the environment.

Each lost in thought. Time was passing slowly for them.

"It's doing a terrible cold." Tenten said to break the silence, while she rubbed both arms. Then she stood up. "Can I borrow it?" She asked, pointing to the blue scarf she held in her hand.

"Sure."

"I had never knitting before. I had to practice before knit it." She said after sitting on the couch and put the scarf around the neck.

"I… forgot about the gifts. I didn't bring anything." He said uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly. "The best gift I could receive was that you came tonight and you'd stay keeping me company."

"Really?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "I think this is going to like you more…"

Gradually he was closing his eyes as he approached her. Tenten tried to say something but he stopped her. She didn't know how it happened, or when it was exactly the moment he joined his lips to hers. She didn't believe that was true until Neji grabbed her face with his left hand to intensify the kiss. Tenten closed her eyes and rested the hands on his chest, feeling the sweet caress. Softly and slowly, both enjoyed the experience, new for the two of them.

A loud noise as a result of fireworks, made startle the girl. She separated just enough to look each other at the eyes.

"Damn brats…" The Hyūga growled, angry by the interruption.

"Neji… you… you knew that I…" She said with difficulty due to lack of air.

"Yeah… I knew it." He smiled. "Merry Christmas." Neji whispered.

Tenten leaned over Neji, resting her head on his shoulder, while he put the arm around her.

"Are you still cold?"

"Not now." She said.

Thereby they continued talking for a long while, though the conversation was mainly based on what she told and the comments that could add Neji.

"Next time he will do better." He said.

He waited for her to talk but she didn't. Instead, Neji felt a greater burden on his shoulder.

"Tenten." He called her, no response. "Tenten?" He called again.

Neji inclined his head to look at her, finding that she had been totally asleep. He called her once more moving gently but seeing she didn't wake up, he preferred to leave her like that. She must be tired.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly, leaving at sight beautiful almond eyes. Yawned, stretching her arms and she realized that she was covered with blankets and lying on her bed as well.<p>

"How did I…?"

"I see you already woke up." Neji said coming into the room.

"Neji. Did you bring me here?" She asked while incorporating on the bed.

"You fell asleep over me." Neji said crossing his arms.

"Are you serious? Wow, I didn't realize." Tenten giggled.

The Hyūga shook his head in disapproval.

"How nice I slept!" She said after getting out of bed.

"It's almost noon"

"Um and… what do you want to do?"

Suddenly, a scene came to her mind. That kiss… what happened was real, she could not believe it. Never in her best dreams she had imagined anything like that.

"Hmp." He smiled crookedly. "I deduce by your expression you want to do something wrong, maybe some perversion."

"What are you saying, Neji! I wasn't thinking about that…"

"Why don't we train? A single battle. Long ago that we don't do it."

"Okay. But be warned I'm going to be serious, I'll not do it easy for you."

Once they were ready, they went to the old training area.

* * *

><p>They positioned facing each other, keeping a distance.<p>

Without any warning, Tenten started to run towards him, jumped up and, being in the air, she unrolled part of the big scroll she carried on her back and threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Although she was wearing wool gloves, she released all weapons skillfully direct to her opponent. Immediately Neji activated his Byakugan and dodged every one of them, even ones that grazed his face and the blue scarf he was wearing. He picked up a kunai in the air and used it to block other three coming in the same direction. Tenten landed on her feet holding the scroll.

"You don't waste time." Neji spoke.

"I told you I was serious." She smiled confidently. "Second attack!"

However she had no time to run her next move.

"Never neglect your rearguard." Neji murmured behind her, placing the kunai he had grabbed near her neck.

Tenten summon a Bō with which quickly blocked the kunai throwing it to the ground, then she turned around moving the weapon around her to give impulse to the next attack directed at Neji, who covered himself with the arm. This was followed by an exchange of blows at close range: Tenten attacked with her Bō and Neji with his bare hands, whose fingers ejecting chakra, threatened to hit her chakra network.

For them bad luck (or good, as seen), Tenten slipped on the snow, causing her to stumble over Neji and they fell to the ground. Instantly Neji deactivated his Byakugan and both remained static with their eyes fixed on the other.

"Guys, here they are! We found them!" A familiar voice was heard a few meters away along with barks. "Well done, Akamaru!" The owner said stroking his dog.

"Finally, man… This was getting bored." Another one complained.

Moments later, eight people were watching the peculiar scene: a scroll and hundreds of weapons scattered in all directions. Neji lying on the floor with one leg flexed and arms relaxed beside his body. Tenten above him, between his legs supporting both arms over his chest. Their faces flushed being very close to each other.

"Sorry if… we interrupt your 'training'…" Kiba scoffed.

"Go Neji! Explode the power of your youth!" Lee exclaimed raising the thumb.

Everybody started to laugh while Neji and Tenten, embarrassed, incorporated quickly.

"Idiots…" The Hyūga mumbled.

"Guys! What are you all doing here?" Tenten spoke; trying to hide her shame, by the time she began to collect her things.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura helped her.

"Well, we were looking for you two…" Hinata began to explain.

"But I see you were busy, it wasn't our intention to bother." Ino interrupted her, with a mischievous smile.

"Not at all, we were training just a little."

The blonde shook her index finger denying. "Oh dear, don't try to hide it. That is called L-O-V-E…"

"Ino! You're wrong." Tenten said, waving her arms. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"True, Ino." Sakura intervened trying to act with maturity. "What Tenten does or does not do with Neji doesn't concern us."

"No Sakura, it's not what you're thinking." Tenten said nervously.

"Look who's talking, you billboard brow." Ino scoffed. "You're one of the most gossips around."

"You, Ino-pig!"

"Hinata help." The brown-haired begged in vain, since Hinata stood watching the scene funny.

"They began to argue again… What a drag…" Shikamaru said after yawning.

"What are you doing here?" Neji questioned authoritatively.

"Hey, you think that's way of speaking? After all we walked to find both of you." The Inuzuka replied.

"First, we went to Tenten's house, but seeing you were not there, we thought you would have gone to some bar." Lee explained.

"That's was your idea." The Nara protested. "If all of you would have listened to me, we could arrive here hours ago. But Lee said that was probable that you two would be taking a romantic breakfast. So we walked all the bars and cafes in the village."

"Romantic… WHAT?" Neji said with a twitch in the eye.

"My dear friend… I didn't think you were so slow, Neji." Lee shook his head disappointed. "At least a bouquet of flowers."

"I don't know what you're talking." The Hyūga crossed his arms and looked away, trying not to lose his sanity.

"It's useless to try to deny it. Everybody knows." Kiba said.

"You don't understand anything! We were training, what you saw was just an accident." Neji cleared quickly, at the same time he blushed to mention that particular _incident_.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt." Shino spoke for the first time, amid the laughter of others. "But the Hokage is waiting for us."

"Did something happen?" Tenten asked.

"Tsunade-sama summoned the entire village for a Christmas celebration."

"With a banquet extra special! We can eat all we want." Chōji added.

"The Fifth also sent special invitations to Suna for Gaara, Temari and Kankurō." Shikamaru said. "They'll arrive in the afternoon."

"It will be a fun party. Let's go!" Sakura encouraged.

Everyone started to walk, except Tenten and Neji who stayed behind.

"We've walked so much that I'm hungry." Chōji said.

"Hey Kiba! I challenge you to race to the Hokage tower." Lee said enthusiastic.

"Bad luck, mate. You won't be able with us, right Akamaru?" He said climbing into the back of the dog.

"If I don't arrive first to the tower, then I will do a thousand push-ups."

"Those two never change…" Ino said.

Hinata stopped and turned to look back. "Neji-niisan, Tenten. Are you coming?"

Both looked at each other and then at Hinata. "Yes, we soon reached you!" The brown-haired said, and then she directed the view to the shinobi at her side. "We'll have to leave the training later. Let's go, Neji?"

"I guess it will be fine for a while." He replied, looking away.

Tenten laughed happily and took his hand, forcing him to quicken the pace.

"Neji…" She called him after some minutes.

"Hmm?"

Tenten hesitated a moment before speaking, she wasn't sure how to face the issue. "What happened… last night… eh… that kiss…"

"What about that?" The longhaired asked very calm, unlike her who was nervous.

"Was just that, a kiss? Or is it… meant something to you?" Tenten ventured to ask.

Neji looked at his left, where she walked beside him.

"No." Neji answered, to which she bowed her head. "It meant a lot to me."

Tenten opened her eyes in amazement, and her gaze automatically went to seek his; and she found with an honest smile that Neji devoted to her.

It didn't need say anything else. There was no need for them; their eyes expressed all what they felt, even what they could not express in words.

She clung to Neji's arm and kissed his cheek.

Neji Hyūga was never interested in parties and celebrations, and less by Christmas. To Neji, that was going to be a day like any other. He was wrong. Perhaps Christmas wasn't too bad after all…

"Did you see that, guys?" A pink-haired girl spoke.

"They're so obvious." Shikamaru said.

"I always knew there was something between those two." Ino said smugly.

"They… they look cute t-together… don't you think?" Hinata said with a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, first of all: Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you've had a nice Christmas.

I wrote this fic a few months ago in my native language (as you can see in my profile), and as finally I'm on holiday, I decided to translate it for you. I'm learning english, so if there is any mistakes, sorry :)

Please review! I'm writing a sequel, so if I get many reviews I'll upload the second part. ;)

It's all I have to say for now, so I hope you like it.

Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

That day was cold. Freezing temperatures prevailed and perhaps remain so for the next days. The forests of Konoha were covered by a white cloth. Brave trees that, despite not having the protection of their leaves, remained upright with snow accumulating in their branches. While those deep green pine trees danced in the breeze, as if they were shaking off the snowy dust spread on them. And the midday light high in the immense sky calmed a little the cold feeling, filling with life both body and mind. The intense blue of the sky along with the white snow produced a landscape pleasant to look. And such landscape seemed to be reflected in equally white eyes but this time, strangely, they were not cold; calm and serenity was what they seemed to transmit.

Quickly, his eyes looked to his left -when someone walked next to him- when he felt his hand was grabbed, although at first the grip was a little shy, but firmly. Just to note that his companion seemed not to care to such unexpected contact -unlike him- because, for some reason she continued staring ahead. Maybe she did it to avoid him, to avoid the penetrating look of him and, thus, not giving him rise to make an objection. Or maybe she just had not realized of the discomfort, or the faint flush on his cheeks, or the slight muscle tension produced in the Hyūga because of the spontaneous gesture. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. Not really.

In a moment his muscles relaxed and gradually he became accustomed to the heat of his hand between hers, finding even comfortable. That's why he didn't complain nor discussed after the brown-haired girl took his hand. Therefore, and principally to not attract the attention of the group.

He looked to who were their companions. They were walking a few meters ahead with joy on their faces, except for the characteristic laziness of the young member of the Nara clan and… well, it was always hard to know what expression had Shino on his face…

Suddenly he noticed the look of his friend placing on him for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?"

Tenten shook her head and said nothing. But after some seconds she murmured softly. "I missed you." A blush accompanied those words and Neji thought she looked more beautiful than she already was.

"So indispensable am I in your life?" He said ironically.

"Don't believe you're so important, Hyūga!" She said in mock anger inflating her cheeks like a little girl, and without stand it any longer she laughed. Motivated by her tenderness, Neji ruffled her bangs.

"I think they're watching us…" Tenten said after the girls quickly turned their head and laughing as low as they could. "Do you think they're up to something?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>At the entrance to the Hokage's mansion, a shinobi was resting on the back of his dog and the other was doing push-ups at a steady pace while they waited for the others. Kiba yawned. Akamaru yawned.<p>

"970… 971… 972… 973… 974…"

Akamaru sniffed the air. "Finally you've arrived!" Kiba said, trying not to yawn again.

"And who was the first?" Chōji asked.

"We both… did… at the same time… it was a tie… 985… 986… 987…"

"Even on a day like today you start exercising? For Kami! Relax Lee." Ino said in amazement.

Tenten sighed. "It's always the same…" Everyone began to enter the mansion. "Move, Lee!" Without wasting time, she grabbed him from both legs and pulled hard.

"Ahh Tenten! W-What are you doing? I am still missing three push-ups more to reach the thousand!"

"MOVE, LEE!" She repeated dragging him. "Tsunade-sama awaits us."

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called opening the door to her office.<p>

"What the hell…?" Kiba said.

"It must be a joke…" Shikamaru suggested.

"Where is she?" Ino asked.

Everyone was incredulous exchanging glances between them and the desk they had in front.

"Shino you said the Hokage had called us." The blonde kunoichi said with hands on her hips.

"Yes, that's what I said…"

"So where is she!" She said without listening. "It's been about ten minutes after we arrived and she doesn't appear."

"Calm down, Ino." Shikamaru said, laying his hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna make us deaf with your screams."

"That I calm down? How do you expect that? And how can you be this quiet?" She shouted and he had to cover his ears, tired of listening to her. "I hate being laughed at me!"

"By the way, everything was very quiet as we went upstairs." Tenten remarked.

Neji, who was leaning against a wall, stood up. "Byakugan" And immediately his eyes were cracked and veins around them were marked on his white skin. He examined the building completely while the group was waiting for his answer. "There's nobody in the tower, just us."

Tenten observed that the Hyūga deliberately focused his eyes on a specific direction and continued sliding the view as if he were following something. "Did you see anything?"

The long-haired young deactivated his Kekkei Genkai and closed his eyes. "Someone's coming."

As soon as he finished speaking, a woman entered with breathing so hectic that seemed she had been running a marathon.

"Sorry… for the delay… Ah, it's good to see that all ten are here."

"Shizune-san?" Sakura said.

"Where is the Hokage?" Kiba asked.

"Tsunade-sama is…" She hesitated for a few seconds. "… Is very busy right now, but she left a message for you." All paid attention to what she was going to say. "You all have a mission right now, it's very important." Shizune pulled out a crumpled paper and handed it to the Nara. "There, are full details about the mission. Good luck."

"Wait!" Shikamaru said when a cloud of smoke appeared in the place occupied by the woman before. "Ah… troublesome woman…"

"What does the paper say?" Sakura walked over.

Shikamaru looked at the paper, because of the handwriting he could deduce that it was written so hastily that the mission was decided at the last minute.

"Let's see… it says that we are all the ones to carry out this mission, we have the right skills, and she puts all her faith in each one of us…"

"Ok, and what is that mission?" Said Ino impatiently.

"I was going to say it." He quickly read the last lines. "Oh no…"

"What?" All exclaimed restless.

"It's about the Christmas party which will take place today. Nothing is prepared. It says that matters of extreme urgency have come up to the Hokage and the chef and other assistants are absent… doesn't say why, and what we have to do is make dinner for guests… take care of the decoration of the party room including the Christmas tree…" He discovered a second page adhered to the first. "Well, here is a list of all the preparations for the blissful celebration."

"Do you think the Hokage is busy with other things? Sounds weird" Kiba spoke.

"Hate to say it, but a mission is a mission… and it must be done." Shikamaru said.

"Also, important people are coming, like some feudal lords." Shino mentioned.

"Then let's go guys! It will be fun."

"Sakura-san is right." Said Lee. "Let's put all our effort and our passion to make this the best Christmas party which has entered Konoha!"

* * *

><p>A huge kitchen, with all the tools and ingredients needed to prepare the most delicious meals. Four people had entered the place and began to become familiar with their surroundings. Hinata found a thick book with hundreds of different recipes.<p>

"Here are some dishes already finished." Chōji said when opening the refrigerator. "Hinata, check the list which menus we have yet to finish, please."

"Of course. Entrees are missing… and desserts."

"Tell us how we can help. Where do we start?" Tenten asked.

"You can start washing and cutting vegetables." The member of the Akimichi clan replied.

"Why do I have to do this?" Neji grumbled, complaining for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"Because yes, Neji." The brown-haired girl said annoyed. "Stop complaining and wash these vegetables."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were walking through the nearest forest.<p>

"How about this?" Lee consulted excited. "It is quite high."

"Then we take this." Kiba spoke decided.

"Mmm… no, it does not convince me…" Lee doubted and continued looking around. "How about this? It is very leafy, has a big trunk and… it matches my sweater!"

The others shinobi looked at him with incredulity. "Okay, it will be that" Kiba agreed preparing to cut the pine.

"Hmm now that I see it better, is not the same green…"

"Enough, Lee!" Shikamaru and the Inuzuka said at once.

"Okay, okay, I was just saying…"

"Let's go, Akamaru." Dog and master were positioned in front of the tree. "Gatsūga!"

* * *

><p>Two kunoichi walked into a giant party room, ideal to welcome many guests; tables and chairs for everyone, dancing space, decorated with garlands, candles and other things… but none of that was there.<p>

"So… heavy" Ino complained after dragging a large box.

"I think this must be enough to decorate the room and the tree." Sakura said carrying another box. "I hope the boys don't delay."

"Let's see what we have here." They began to check things out. "Garlands, bells, balls… here's the star."

"Oh look! There are hats too!"

"Sakura, look at this." Ino pointed inside the box at the same time she was smiling mischievously.

"A mistletoe?"

"I think we'll have a lot of fun with…" The blonde kunoichi said when the big door was opened, allowing entry to some shinobi.

"Here it is!" Kiba said sitting on the back of his dog, which carried the pine.

Ino rapidly hid the object which was in her hands. "Hi guys!"

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Lee couldn't decide…" Shikamaru said, to which the mentioned chuckled ashamed.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, you're doing great!" Tenten said, admiring the way the blue-haired girl decorate a cake with cream.<p>

"Thank you" She laughed cheerful. "Do you want to try?"

"Sure"

Tenten continued decorating the cake, trying to be as careful as possible to not ruin it. Neji, beside her, washed some dishes and other utensils that Hinata reached to him. Chōji was carrying several dishes when he passed near the brown-haired girl, accidentally bumping her elbow.

"Sorry! I couldn't see where I was walking."

"Ups! I'm… sorry, Neji." Tenten said seeing her teammate who had received cream in his nose when it was supposed to go into the cake. The Hyūga, with his eyes on her, was looking at her in a way not very nice. "Don't give me that look…" She said with her hands in front of her as a protection. "Uh… I just wanted to sweeten that bored expression on your face." She joked, laughing. "Oh wait!" Tenten said placing a cherry on the cream in his nose. "Now you look sweeter!"

But this time, he ignored her taunts and wiped his face just in the moment when Ino and Sakura entered in the kitchen.

"How is everything around here?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"We're almost done." The young Akimichi replied.

"Perfect! Then you two go with Shikamaru and the rest while we take care of cleaning this." Ino said pushing both Neji and Chōji out of the kitchen.

The four friends finished of cooking the last desserts and cleaned the kitchen while three of them, especially Ino, turned Tenten crazy with questions about the long-haired shinobi.

* * *

><p>"You know how she is, Shikamaru. Always the same thing. 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!' 'Naruto-kun this' 'Naruto-kun that'. But the reality is that Naruto barely noticed of her existence when Hinata was around him. Besides, the fool likes Sakura."<p>

"Another case to affirm that women are a pain…"

"And unlike him, I've always been at her side, but I don't believe she has ever noticed me…"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Kiba. It's been about two years since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya-sama, and I think she mentions him less than before."

"Do you think so, Shino?"

"Maybe it's your chance." Advised the boy in dark glasses.

The three shinobi were resting for a while. The lazy Shikamaru was lying on the floor and Kiba and Shino were sitting on the box.

"Yeah, that same I thought." Kiba said a little more lively. "So I want to take this night and tell Hinata that… that I… well, you know. I'll wait the right moment… and then I'll tell her!"

"Well good luck, buddy." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, thanks. Although, can you imagine having to the sullen and grumpy of Neji as a brother-in-law?" Kiba said before laughing.

"Me what?" He said emphasizing the last word.

Kiba heard the Hyūga behind his back and immediately turned his body. "Ne-Neji! I was s-saying that… that what lucky you are to having someone so pretty and kind like Hinata…" He stopped himself realizing that he was making it worse. "I-I mean…"

The Hyūga came dangerously to him, leaving only inches away from a nervous Inuzuka. "If I know you did something to Hinata-sama, you will regret."

"Don't worry, Neji! I'd never do something bad to her!"

"I see that I wasn't clear. I didn't say _something bad_; I said that if I know you did _something_ to her, anything, you're dead. Am I clear?"

"Yes, of course. Whatever you say" He answered as honest as he could, not wanting to have a problem with the white-eyed young shinobi. Not that Kiba didn't believe in himself, but he wanted to avoid an unnecessary confrontation.

Before the feral-eyed boy ended speaking, Neji had turned to the others shinobi. "Wasn't Lee with you?"

There wasn't need for anyone to answer because in that moment the boy came running into the room carrying a large number of chairs stacked. "Come on, my youthful friends! Do not let the fire of your youth turned off by a little cold. You all better start working."

"He has so much energy." The Nara commented watching Lee left the chairs on the floor and then run to bring more.

"You should spend a whole week with him so you really could see how energetic he can be." Neji replied after crossing his arms.

The five shinobi followed Lee. They only had a few hours left for the guests began to arrive, but Shikamaru trusted that they would finish on time.

"Let's see… tables and chairs?" The boy said crossing out on a list what was already done.

"Done" The Hyūga Jōnin answered placing the last chairs.

"Tablecloths?"

"Just missing a few more" Shino informed him taking care of the tablecloths along with Chōji.

"Very good. Lee, have you finished of placing the Christmas tree lights?"

"Uh… I…" He said fighting to free himself from the wires that were wrapped around his body. "I'm almost… done… AH!" He exclaimed to stumble and fall to the floor. "I think I need some help."

Shikamaru looked at him funny and then crossed out the paper. "Yeah, lights done"

Neji shook his head disapproving the attitude of his friend and then he crouched down to help him. Some minutes later…

"How the hell did you do to getting entangled like this?" He mumbled trying to untangle the wires, without any success. "Uff… I think I have no choice, I'll have to use…"

"Wait, Neji. I will do it."

The long-haired boy folded his arms and looked skeptical at the Aburame following his movements with his white eyes. Shino raised an arm and below the sleeve began to emerge insects, which flew towards the lights in which Lee was caught and they filtered between knots by moving cords here and there. In a minute, Lee was released. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Shino-kun."

"Kiba, and the music…?" Shikamaru interrupted himself when at that moment he listened to loud music. "Turn down the volume, Kiba!"

The Inuzuka boy was in a duel with the stereo because of his particularly long nails, reason why he accidentally pressed buttons simultaneously, and while trying to discover how it worked; the music went through rock, heavy metal, some romantic melody, among others.

"You said something, Shikamaru?"

The young Nara came to him covering his ears. "That you turn down the volume!"

"What? I can't hear you."

"TURN OFF THAT THIIIIIING!"

Silence. Absolute.

"You didn't have to shout either." Kiba shrugged. "This thing is very complicated." He said as an excuse.

"Just give me that and go with the others."

A few minutes later at the entrance of the hall, Neji was accumulating chakra in his feet to climb the wall on one side of the door while in his hand he held what looked like a banner of welcome.

"Kiba, take the other side."

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He replied with his arms behind his head and then did the same as the white-eyed boy taking the banner so that it was above the door. "Lee, tell us if it is right."

The ninja of the green sweater watched them from below, thinking a few seconds before answering. "Umm… Neji rises slightly." Lee indicated him and so Neji did. "A little more"

Neji raised his arm a little more but he saw that the expression on the face of his friend was the same. "It's ok here?"

"Kiba-kun, you down a little please." He said looking through a square formed with his fingers. "Perfect!" He raised his thumb and smiled glittering.

"At last!" The feral-eyed boy exclaimed and then attached the fabric with a kunai.

The Hyūga did the same. "You shouldn't consult… achoo!"

"It's the third time you sneeze… Don't you got a cold because of go wallowing in the snow with Tenten, do you?" Kiba said mockingly.

Neji clenched his fists making a superhuman effort to conserve the little patience he had left, keeping the urge to hit the Inuzuka's face.

"In fact, they say that if you sneeze three times consecutively is because someone is talking about you." Rock Lee explained too seriously.

* * *

><p>The great party room, which had been selected and prepared especially for the Christmas celebration of that year, finally opened its doors that night. The atmosphere was nice and warm, either by the aromas of the delicious dishes that opened the appetite of anyone, or the unconcern and joy of all. Probably, it would be both.<p>

People of all ages were entering the place, some well-dressed, like the two shinobi standing in the doorway, being receptionists.

"We guarded the entrance to the village and now we are working as receptionists." Kotetsu complained.

"I know I shouldn't complain but the truth is I'd rather be in there. All laughing, eating, dancing…" Said his partner, Izumo, before some guests arrived and immediately he changed his posture and expression for one more appropriate. "Good evening, come over here please. Enjoy the festival."

Kotetsu waited until they left, then both relaxed their bodies again and he continued talking. "In addition, we can't neglect our appearance, and it's starting to get cold here. Ahhh…" He sighed. "I hope they leave some for us…"

"Don't worry, Genma already saved us food just in case." Izumo said looking at Genma who, not very comfortable, was a waiter and offered various dishes to the guests.

"I was talking about the girls." Said his partner. "This year I was unlucky in love."

"Ahh… right, me neither."

"Hey! Merry Christmas! Hey… why the long faces?"

Both Kotetsu and Izumo turned to see three people in front of them. "Oh! You are the ones who came from Suna, right?" Izumo said and after that he read their names on the guest list. "Kankurō-san, Gaara-san and Temari-san. Welcome."

"Go ahead, come and feel comfortable."

"Thanks" The three brothers said.

"Well, we're here." Kankurō said once they entered the hall.

"All they look very animated."The blonde kunoichi said curiously at his side.

"That's right, Temari. But… look how much food!"

"Hey guys! Long time no see." Shikamaru waved.

"Oh hi, crybaby" The girl said mockingly.

"Ahh woman… Will you remind me all the time?"

"It can't be. You are… Kankurō?" Kiba said in amazement, who was standing next to Shikamaru.

"Of course I am."

"Wow, I didn't recognize you without paint on your face."

It had been several minutes he was in there. Looking in the mirror, he took advantage of the quiet to think a little, being isolated from the noise and music. He knew it wasn't the right time to be thinking about those things, but everything had happened so fast that his life had suddenly taken an unexpected turn. It had seemed stupid having to enter the men's bathroom to be in peace but he needed to think about her, about what was happening to them; about the new feelings and sensations that arose inside him at being close to her and that he was experiencing, that both of them were experiencing.

But if it was a bathroom…

"Hello, Neji-kun."

"Ebisu-sensei." He said to the man who had just come in.

"Since I've met you here, I wanted to thank you for replacing me during these two weeks. I hope my students haven't caused many problems."

"Not too many…" Neji said walking towards the door. Then he stopped. "How is your arm?"

"Oh better, thanks to Tsunade-sama. I just have to rest a few days more."

"I understand."

Yes, he understood that he would probably have to do another mission with those kids. After passing through the door, he walked a few feet down a hallway and stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing around here? I thought you would be with the rest." He said indifferently.

"N-Nothing, I just… well… I wanted… n-no, nothing." A girl said with doubtful voice behind him.

The young Jōnin knew very well that such way of speaking, the intentionality of her voice, meant there was something that his cousin wanted to say. He turned his body to see her.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Neji, curious, saw she smiled at him affectionately.

"Uhh… well I… I'm glad you're happy, Neji-niisan. I can see it in your face." Hinata spoke with sincerity, as she always was. And Neji was truly amazed at her words, simply because he hadn't expected that kind of recognition for himself. "I g-guess it's… because of Tenten that… you… you look happy, that you smile more often. I'm really glad because… Neji-niisan… you deserve it."

"Hey! Hinata, come here!" A voice was heard in the distance.

"Well, t-that is what I think." She concluded before heading through the hallway behind Neji, which led to the party room where she had been called.

Neji didn't move even a centimeter.

There had always been a relationship of mutual respect between them -encapsulating apart the time when Neji manifested hatred and resentment against the main house, and obviously against her- and indeed it continued existing. Hinata, by her side, constantly tried to narrow a little the formal distance that separated them, that which he marked. Because with limits clearly differentiated, was how he felt safe. Yet over time, the distance seemed not to be as long as before; either because Neji had ceded or not, it was something questionable, but Hinata had managed to talk more comfortable and openly with him on several occasions. And Neji, although counted times, had expressed more pleasantly to her, being, perhaps, more human, more fraternal. Of course his way.

And show himself amazed in front of his cousin as he had just done was a clear example, since if it were another person; probably his expression would not have changed.

Her words were still hanging around in his mind. Was he smiling more often? The truth was that he hadn't noticed. Was he happy? Now he was beginning to believe he was.

"Your attention, please" Shizune spoke in front of the rest. "Tsunade-sama will say a few words."

"Thanks to everyone for attending. We passed tough times but the village has made great progress this year. Good job to all! Thanks also to the ninjas of Suna for joining us tonight. Enjoy the festival!"

"You know something, Neji?" Tenten said taking instinctively her hands behind her back. The Hyūga muttered _what_ and she gladly continued. "After you left the kitchen with Chōji, the girls started asking me questions…"

"Questions?"

"Yes, questions about you." She smiled funny at see a small blush on the boy's cheeks. Then she innocently spoke again. "They asked me if we kissed, how, where and when was; how were you in the relationship… and… other things. Want to know what I told them?"

"I think I'd rather not know." He said thinking that it would be a matter of hours for them to openly divulge it and everybody would know about it.

Tenten supposed what he would be imagining. "Don't worry. I kept our privacy."

"Here you are, my youthful friends!" Exclaimed the boy with big and round eyes, who was holding a camera. "Oh, this is a unique moment! Let me take you two a picture." Tenten grabbed Neji's arm -perceiving he might escape- and waved to the camera as he just looked away. "Smile!"

"Lee, where did you get that?" The girl inquired.

"I bought it some days ago. It is great, huh?"

Rock Lee asked Kakashi, who was near them, to take a picture of the three. Neji in the middle, Lee on his left smiling widely and Tenten on his right forming a V with her fingers. After that, the boy turned away from them to take more pictures.

Both she and the Hyūga kept quiet, waiting for the other to speak. So the brown-haired kunoichi thought that it was the right time to tell him, tell him what she had been thinking a while ago.

"Neji… I… havetotellyousomething." She pronounced in a hasty way getting nervous.

"Speak more slowly. What did you say?" He said with his usual calm.

Tenten felt that her heart was racing even more. Despite that, she tried to calm down taking air and thus be able to say word by word. "There's… something I've wanted to tell you since this morning." She paused to think well what she was going to say. "Neji, I want to tell you that…"

"Neji-niisan!" A girl with brown hair and big white eyes ran to the young man and then jumped on his back clutching from his shoulders.

"Hanabi-sama!" Neji exclaimed, a little because of the surprise and a little of the fright that both had been given.

"I finally find you, Niisan." Hanabi said with a smile while Neji put her down. "I was looking for you. I want you to come with me." The girl took his hand.

"Wait, Hanabi-sama…"

"C'mon, c'mon" She insisted pulling him of the hand. "My classmates want to meet you. Please come! Only a minute!"

The little Hanabi took Neji mingling in the crowd, leaving an astonished Tenten. But then the girl with almond eyes smiled caught by the joy of the small girl and then she sighed with relief. They were simple words but being in front of him she had trouble to say that which she wanted to express. She supposed that would tell him later, at least now she had more time to prepare herself.

She decided to move away from the center to have a better overview and to look around. They were all having a great time, laughter could be heard everywhere. Kakashi and Gai were drinking glasses and more glasses; it seemed that was another of their duel. Tenten realized she was not the only one who had been curious to finally see the face of the leader of Team 7 as several shinobis watched alert, but for some reason -reason that she didn't know- Kakashi was wearing a Santa Claus costume so the fake beard didn't let see anything. She couldn't know who would win but what she did know was that both would end up drunk. Then she saw that her friends were all together, around a… a mistletoe? Yes, that was, and a couple under the mistletoe, which in her opinion, looked cute.

"I'm not going to do it. It was enough that you forcing me to use this." He pointed out the ornament with deer horns that he had on his head.

"C'mon, Shikamaru, don't be boring." Ino insisted.

"We are all waiting." Sakura said and then she saw Lee prepared with the camera. "Come one, just once."

"I said no."

Temari laughed. "Are you afraid? You'll lose against a woman again." She said pointing right in the Nara's pride.

"I won't lose to you, woman." He said facing her.

"Then let's do this quickly."

And to everyone's surprise Temari kissed the young Nara who blushed immediately. Both were illuminated by the flash of the camera. Later, Lee asked the pink-haired girl to dance, leaving his camera in Shino's hands.

Tenten came out to the roof and walked to the railing so she could see from there the garden, and although was a bit cold, it was a nice place to be. Both the terrace and the garden were illuminated by lanterns with candles inside and there were rectangular stone benches adorned with chains. And of course, there was snow on the corners, as well as in shrubs and in the pair of trees in the garden.

A playful wind was ruffling the kunoichi's fringe. She did not believe that someone would go up there, until a blue-haired girl with particular white eyes came to her.

"Hi Hinata" She said to her with an eye on the garden, but she wasn't really looking at something precisely.

"H-Hi. What were you doing up here?"

Tenten turned her eyes to look at the girl standing next to her and then she smiled smoothly while shaking her head. "Nothing" She looked back to the little park. "I was just thinking."

"I see. You appreciate him a lot, right?"

"Yes" She sighed. "Hinata… you don't give an idea how much I love him."

At that moment both girls watched at the puppeteer of Suna running through the garden being chased by Akamaru. Finally the dog reached Kankurō jumping on him, and Kiba, who was just behind them, laughed loudly showing his fangs. Both girls smiled fun.

"And why d-don't you te-tell him?"

"I tried to tell him but, just then I get nervous, the words get stuck… I'm not even quite sure what to say."

"Umm… just t-tell him w-what you fe-feel, Tenten. S-simply that."

"What I fell?"

Hinata nodded. "What do you feel, Tenten?"

The brown-haired girl rested her hands on the railing and looked once more the environment around her. What was exactly what she felt? She wasn't completely sure how to express it, but decided to follow the advice of her friend.

"What I feel is…" Hinata turned her gaze for a second but then continued to listen carefully to what the brunette was going to say. "**Purer than this snow. Hotter than these candles. My feelings for him go on unbroken… like this chain**."

She closed her eyes, wishing it were that easy being in front of him. So abstracted she was that the sounds from the party room didn't seem to reach her ears; everything seemed to be in complete silence for her.

"Could you leave us alone, Hinata-sama?"

Tenten's eyes opened widely in a clear sign of surprise at recognize that voice behind her.

Hinata smiled at both and before leaving, she said "Sure, cousin."

Tenten turned around and saw that Neji had come to her being a few steps away.

"Tell me, Tenten. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared, Neji." She answered. "It's just that my heart is having a nervous breakdown right now… and in fact, it has one each time you are near."

Neji gave the only two steps that separated them and after he took her hand between his and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel it? My heart is beating like crazy, it's even more nervous than yours."

Interlacing her hand with his, Tenten smiled sweetly and pulled both hands so she gently rested her head on his chest. "I want to be like this… forever." She whispered.

During the silence of the two, the young Hyūga released her hand with the intention to encircle the girl in his arms pulling her closer to him.

She gave a tiny chuckle, causing the boy looked at her with curiosity. "It seems as if you heart were talking."

Neji smiled sideways. "And what is that it says to you?"

Tenten looked up at him, with an inevitable flush on her cheeks. "That you want to kiss me."

And he kissed her, slowly but with intensity. Before the plaintiff lips of him, she respond with the same passion, keeping the same pace.

Neji moved away only a few inches, rested his forehead against hers and then, smiling, he murmured. "I missed you."

Playing with a lock of hair from him between her fingers, she replied funny. "But Neji, it's less than an hour since Hanabi took you with her."

"I missed you," He repeated. "these last five months."

Tenten's smile widened, in an act of pure joy. "**I love you**." She said among small kisses. "**I love you over and over**."

* * *

><p>"K-Kiba-kun?"<p>

A girl of long blue hair was looking confused to the young Inuzuka who for several minutes was trying to say something. Fact was that he talked too much and never had trouble saying what he thought, without concern for what others might say. So she did not understand why now he was babbling.

The boy giggled nervously showing his long fangs. "Um… what I mean is… well… it's something that happens to me for a while but… I guess you don't know 'cause… well… you were always watching him and… umm… what I'm talking about is…"

"Is taking too long, don't you think?" Chōji commented to Shikamaru and Shino those who observed the particular scene. The last two nodded.

"I… I d-don't understand you… Kiba-kun."

"Hinata I…" He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I like you very much."

Suddenly he felt the girl was slipping from his hands, and although he tried to hold her, she fell down.

"Hinata! Hey Hinata! Wake up!"

Kiba crouched at her side to try to make her react by moving the girl slightly. When she woke up, she slowly sat up on her knees. He didn't know what to do.

"Sorry Hinata. Are you ok?"

"We should give him a little push." Shikamaru suggested. "What do you think, Akamaru?" He asked looking at the big dog which was sitting by his side. Shikamaru saw the dog answered with a little bark and then it headed toward his master going through the side of him and, indeed, pushed him.

Kiba had to hold with his hands on the floor extending his arms behind his back to keep from falling.

"Kiba… kun…"

He laid his eyes on Hinata's lips when she pronounced his name with that shy and sweet voice he knew so well. His name had never sounded so good. And that had been the trigger for the wild-eyed boy joined his lips to hers. At first, the impact was somewhat awkward, but he managed to fit better, impulsively and instinctively, as he was.

Soon fireworks showed up and everyone went to the garden to enjoy the dazzling show of lights in the sky. Nobody wanted to miss it, even Kiba who took Hinata's hand and went along with the others.

Everyone was amazed at the different color combinations. Some exploited higher than others, or were louder or brighter. All gazed at the night lighting up of colors, all but a couple of ninjas who seemed to share the same enthusiasm as the others but for something more…

Hanabi was more than astonished, pyrotechnics had always fascinated her. Her large eyes moved from one place to another, appreciating the fireworks. And that's when she saw the couple kissing on the roof of the building.

"Neji… niisan…" The little Hyūga's lips formed a perfect 'o' as a surprise because of what her privileged eyes were seeing.

Neji kissed her with fervor, madly. Both in perfect coordination. If he ran out of oxygen, he didn't care because she would give it. And for the first time he wasn't thinking about anything. He had put aside his analytical and logic mind, because there was no logic when it came feeling. Logic and feelings were not compatible. Only she mattered to him, that moment and all the sensations and reactions that Tenten was causing on him. He grabbed her more between his arms, possessively, and she tangled her fingers in his brown hair.

From one moment to another, Hanabi's expression turned into a big smile. She knew that if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't have another chance, at least not one like that. She looked around and saw a ninja from the Aburame clan, her sister's teammate. Without saying a word, she took the camera he had in his hand and then moved away looking for a good position.

* * *

><p>"Tired?" The puppeteer from Suna said sitting next to the blonde kunoichi when most had already gone to their homes.<p>

"Hm… some of." She said. "Did you have a chance with any girl?" She dared to ask.

"No, no luck today." He said ironically. "And you?" Ino shook her head from side to side. "Oh, I understand."

Both kept quiet, waiting for the other to speak. Until Kankurō decided to risk. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "I was thinking that… as the Hokage invited us to stay a couple of days… maybe tomorrow you could show me your village and meanwhile we could know each other."

She smiled gracefully. "Of course. I'd love to."

Tenten opened the door of her apartment. "Uh… I have…" She hesitated improvising a kind of invitation. "I have **cocoa with marshmallows** and… you know… **all alone, they have not the same sweetness**."

Neji showed a slight smile at the unusual way with which she had expressed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Look what I have!" Lee exclaimed showing the envelope that was in his hands the next day.<p>

"What is that?"

"The photos of the party! I just take them to reveal."

The brown-haired girl noticed the dark rings under her friend's eyes. "You haven't slept at all?"

"It's just I could not wait to see them. They are incredible!"

She took the envelope and began to see the pictures. A photo of Team 10, with Shikamaru and his bored expression, Ino somewhat distracted and Chōji smiling cheerful; a nice family photo of the Suna brothers; also one of Team 8 and the one which Kakashi had taken to the three of them. Some funny pictures, like one where the little ones playing with food and Iruka watching them from behind, or one where Tsunade seemed to be protesting and pointing accusingly and judging by the bottles of sake on the table she would be drunk, along with those pictures there was another where Kakashi appeared disguised with children over him; some more tender like the kiss of Temari and Shikamaru, and another was the Inuzuka smiling broadly with his arm around Hinata. And among all those she found one in particular that caught her attention, in which appeared two people -who instantly recognized- kissing on the roof of the building, being illuminated by the fireworks behind them. She stared at the picture with a cheerful smile until she heard a loud snore. She looked toward where the noise came and giggled at seeing Lee sleeping deeply.

"At some point his energy had to end." Neji said after leaving one of the rooms in the kunoichi's apartment.

"I should tell him to go home to rest."

He walked into the living room to where she was sitting and his other teammate sprawled, literally, on the floor. "I don't think he wakes up in a few hours." He observed the photograph which lay upside down in her lap and then he leaned over to take it but Tenten stopped him move it away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" She replied innocently.

"Let me see." He insisted extending his arm to snatch it from Tenten's hand.

"You won't like it." Tenten said at the same time she evaded him by his side stopping across the sofa.

He pursued her one lap around the sofa being again in the same places. Tenten laughed fun but stopped when he crossed a jump to Tenten's side, having she to defend herself with her free hand which Neji could hold with his hand while the other took the photo she was hiding behind her back. Tenten huffed folding her arms in protest at having lost against him and then she observed him make a crooked smile.

"What about it?"

Neji, without taking his eyes from the photo, answered. "Whoever has taken the photo, it must be someone with good eye."

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes<span>:

Hi there! Here's the 2nd part. Thank you to all who added my story to favorites and thanks to for the review =).

The bold words which Tenten says are part of one of Bonnie Pink's songs: "Chain".

Hope you like it!


End file.
